King George IV of Enkland
King George IV (George Alexander Louis; August 21 2643 - December 2 2719) was the King of Enkland and it's empire from the 12th of November 2718, until his death just 13 months later. Early Life George was born on the 21st of August 2643, the first son of King George III of Enkland and Queen Charlotte of Enkland. George was baptised on November 30th, and was named Alexander after his Great-Grandfather, Sir Alexander Gurdle, and Louis after his maternal grandfather, Lord Louis of Coachran. George was raised solely by his mother, something that was very rare for a royal at that time. George became very close to his mother, but from a young age, received pressure from his father to have an heir and continue the Georgian Dynasty. As a baby, servants described George as "chubby, lazy and greedy." Childhood George was born during the rule of his grandfather, King George II. George was close to his grandfather, as the king didn't really care much for The Georgian Dynasty, and never put George under any pressure to have an heir, unlike George's father. George's younger brother was born in 2646, and George was very excited that he would have someone to play with. George and Geoffrey were very close as children, and were never seen too far apart. Coronation of George III In 2648, George's grandfather, King George II, was killed in a giant storm at sea. George was extremely upset at the death of his beloved grandfather, and spent the next few weeks in mourning. George's father was crowned King George III on the 12th of October 2648. As of then, George became the next-in-line to the throne and the Prince of Enkland. George had to spend less time playing with his brother, and was forced to go on various political trips to allied planets and countries. George and Geoffrey drifted further and further apart in the following years, which George deeply regretted. In 2716, George said that "Those childhood years with Geoffrey were some of the best of my life, and I wish I spent more time with him." Marriages In 2665, George married Dame Gretel, his second-cousin. George hated Gretel, but had no choice but to marry her. It was an unhappy marriage, but in 2673, George's father announced to George that if he married Caroline of Lusd, he would pay off all of George's various debts. Caroline and George were third-cousins (through Sir Alexander Gurdle) and third-cousins-once-removed (through Prime Minister Philip Georgian). George agreed, and divorced Gretel. George and Caroline were married in 2673, but soon after the wedding George discovered that he hated Caroline much much more then he ever hated Gretel. He valued any time he spent away from her. One year later in 2674, a baby was born to an unmarried xnobian woman named Jeanne Marqouis. Jeanne claimed that George was the father of her baby. George told his father that Jeanne's claim was true, and the King, enraged, forced George to make the truth public. Jeanne's baby was revealed as George's illegitimate son in 2775. George didn't learn his lesson, and had at least 2 more sons with different women - the younger of which was the father of Enoch Parthonox. An Heir George's father spent many years trying to get George to have a legitimate baby with Caroline, but George refused. He absolute loathed Caroline, but she adored him and had no idea of his hatred. She proposed that they have a baby, but George hastily went on a 2 month trip to Xnob to avoid it. Coronation George's father died at the age of 105 in 2718. by this time, George was a severely overweight, 74 year old man. When George met his illegitimate son, Herbert, and grandchildren for the first time, Herbert said that he was "disappointed" by his father's manner and appearance. Herbert's youngest son, John, described his grandfather, in 2793, as "loud, arrogant and rude." Now that George was finally king, he banned his wife from his coronation, revealing to her how much he hated her. She was so heart broken, that she commit suicide by jumping off of a balcony in The Great Palace just 3 days later. George was much happier as a single man, and spent the rest of his life gorging himself. Health and Death George was overweight all his life, but his health took a turn for the worse when his mother died in 2661. George was absolutely heart-broken. His mother's death and the fact that he was soon forced to marry someone he hated caused George to fall into deep depression, and he began eating and eating. By the age of 50, he was severely overweight, and by the age of 70 he was nearly obese and had type 2 diabetes. At the time of his coronation, he was forced to move around in a wheelchair, being only able to stand for a few minutes at a time. In January 2719, doctors had to amputate George's foot due to his diabetes. In November 2719 his health deteriorated and he died on the 2nd of December 2719. After George's death, his brother Geoffrey was crowned King. Geoffrey had a statue of George created and placed in The Great Palace. Category:Kings Category:Kings and Queens of Enkland Category:Enkland Royal Family Category:Humans Category:Deceased Category:Descendants of King George III of Enkland Category:Descendants of Lord George of Enkland